The present invention relates generally to gas generating systems, and to gas generant compositions employed in gas generator devices for automotive restraint systems, for example.
As known in the art, gas generating systems may be used for providing a supply of inflation or actuation gas to a gas-actuated element of a vehicle occupant protection system. An ongoing challenge is to simplify the manufacture of a gas generating system by reducing the size, weight, and number of constituents required in the production thereof. For example, in many gas generators used in vehicle occupant protection systems, several discrete compositions are provided to serve correspondingly discrete functions. These compositions often include a primary gas generating composition that when combusted provides sufficient quantities of gaseous products to operate an associated restraint device, such as an airbag or seatbelt pretensioner.
A booster composition is utilized to elevate the pressure and heat within the gas generator prior to combustion of the primary gas generant, thereby creating conditions within the inflator which facilitate efficient combustion of the primary gas generant.
Yet another composition is an auto-ignition composition employed to provide safe combustion of the other compositions in the event of a fire. The auto-ignition composition is designed to ignite at temperatures below the melting point of the primary gas generant for example, thereby ensuring the controlled combustion of the primary gas generant. Ignition of the autoignition composition provides the flame front and pressure front necessary to safely ignite a gas generant composition residing in combustible communication with the autoignition composition. As a result, the main gas generant is safely ignited prior to melting.
However, while each separate composition contributes to efficient and effective operation of the gas generating system, each composition also adds weight, cost (in materials and assembly time), and volume to the system. For example, to facilitate operation of each composition and to prevent mixing between the various compositions, the booster composition, gas generant, and autoignition compositions are typically stored in separate tubes or chambers. Provision of a separate storage chamber for each composition generally adds to the weight, cost, and assembly time needed to construct the gas generating system. In addition, if a relatively greater the amount of combustible material is burned during operation of the system, a correspondingly greater amount of effluent and heat will be usually generated by the burning of the material. Therefore, it would be advantageous to reduce the number of gas generating system components and the number of compositions used in the operation of the system.